My Savior
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Pan is being abused by her step father, and her mother doesn't know it.Can a certain prince help Pan? And will she finally have someone who truly loves her. Rated M for language abuse, and child molestation.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, I randomly came up with this, so I don't know how it'll turn out. I own nothing by the way._**

**_Pan: 14_**

**_Trunks: 17_**

**_Goten: 16_**

**_Bra: 14_**

**_All other ages make up as you wish. Enjoy._**

_Pan was sitting in her room trying to do her homework, a scowl on her face. The continuous banging on her wall was making it hard for her to concentrate._

'_They fuck like rabbits.' _Pan thought to herself. She looked down at her arms, and inspected the yellowish green bruises on them. '_What the fuck does she see in that asshole.'_

Finally, the banging stopped, and she sighed. Her father had died when she was eight, and her mom remarried her step father Miro, the most abusive bastard she's ever met. Whenever her mom was gone he would take her to 'train', which usually resulted in getting the living hell beaten out of herself. She was a quarter saiyan, but Miro was a full blooded demon, she was no match for him. She finally put down her pencil, put her homework in her folder, and crawled into bed. She looked over at her clock, and sighed.

"Midnight. Great, only five more hours till I have to get up for school." Pan growled. She rested her head on her pillow, her eyes glancing to the picture of herself and Trunks. She sighed and closed her eyes.

' _Him and Uncle Goten are probably the only ones who give a damn about me.' _she thought, before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Pan woke up the next morning she heard her mom yelling to her.

"Pan come downstairs, you're going to be late for school." Videl yelled. Pan growled and got out of bed unsteadily, the slice on her leg throbbing.

' _Great. Why did that bastard have to slash my leg. Getting to school is gonna be a bitch..'_ she quickly got out of bed, and grabbed her clothes, bringing them to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water hit her burn, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming at the searing pain that was shooting threw her leg. She finished as quick as possible and used her ki to dry off. She put her clothes on, pulling her pants up as slowly as she could, being careful not to hit the burn or her other injuries. She went over to the mirror and brushed her hair, and applied some concealer to her bruises that Miro left on her face from the day before. She sighed and headed downstairs, and saw none other than Miro sitting at the kitchen table. Without saying anything, Pan grabbed an apple off the counter and put her shoes on. Just as she was about to leave the house, she heard him call her.

"You're mom's working late tonight, so make sure you're home by four." he growled, not even looking at her. Pan sighed and went outside, taking off into the sky. She was halfway to school when she felt two familiar ki's heading her way.

"Hey Panny," Trunks said, smiling softly at her. Pan felt her heart melt. She always loved his smile.

"Hey Trunks, hey Goten." she replied.

"How's my niece on this beautiful day?" he asked.

"Fine. And what makes today so wonderful might I ask?"

"I got a date." he answered, the same goofy grin on his face, but it held more happiness.

"Yeah, with my sister." Trunks grumbled. Pan couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong Trunksie? Mad cuz you don't have a date?" she teased. Trunks reached over and ruffled her hair.

"I'm not mad at all. I just don't like the fact my best friend is dating my sister."

"Now, Trunks, I'm hurt." Goten said, giving a fake pout.

"No you're not. It's nothing personal, man, I don't want anyone touching my little sister. It's a brotherly thing."

"Yeah I understand. but you know I would never hurt her." He replied.

"Yeah man, I know. Hey we're almost to school." Trunks said. The three friends headed down towards their school, landing in a secluded area and walking the rest of the way. Pan headed towards the Freshmen building while Goten and Trunks headed towards the Junior building. Goten was a year younger than Trunks, but he somehow managed to skip a grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Pan." Bra said, sitting down next to her friend.

"Hey Bra. I see you're going on a date with my uncle." she replied, taking a bite of her apple, stretching out on the grass.

"Yes. My brother wasn't to pleased but oh well, he'll get over it. Sometimes he can be more protective than my father." she said, taking a sip of water.

"Yeah but he's just trying to make sure you're not gonna get hurt."

"I know but it gets annoying sometimes. Anyways, when are you gonna ask my brother out?" Pan started coughing on her soda.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know you like him." Bra answered, giving her friend a knowing smile. Pan blushed and sighed.

"He'd never go for me. He's three, almost four years older than me, and he likes Marron."

"No he doesn't. He told me last night he wished she would leave him the hell alone. Personally, I don't blame him, I offered to kill her, but he said no." Bra said. Pan laughed at her violent friend.

"Is killing the person you hate really the way to fix things?"

"For me, yes." Pan just shook her head and sighed when the bell rang.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for class."

"Think about asking my brother, I know he'd really like to go out with you." Bra said, heading for science, while Pan headed for history.

"Fine, I'll think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan opened the door to her house and headed straight for her room. She locked her door and put her back pack on the floor.

'_Thank god it's Friday.' _Pan thought to herself. She heard the back door slam, and footsteps coming up the stairs. They stopped in front of her door, and the door handle jiggled.

"Open the door." Miro growled.

'_No way in hell.' _Pan thought to herself. She stayed on her bed, not wanting to open the door and face her father. Miro broke the lock on the door and rammed it. Pan jumped at the noise, and started backing into a corner as he got closer.

"You're late again."

"By two minutes." Pan mumbled. Miro punched her and was about to swing again when they heard the front door open.

"I'm home. Pan? Miro?" Videl called. Miro growled at Pan and walked out of her room, closing the door on his way out. Pan sighed and touched the tender part of her cheek where he hit her. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up a few hours later to her cell phone going off.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, meet me outside. Let's hang out for awhile." a soft, sexy voice said. Pan felt her heart give a leap at the sound of his voice.

"Alright, but I'll meet you at our old hangout." she said.

"Alright. See ya in a bit." next thing Pan heard was the dial tone. She opened her door slowly, and peeked out. She saw the light in her mom's room on, so she decided on a different tactic. She closed her door and locked it, then opened her window and flew out, heading for the old tree house in the woods. She landed and climbed up the ladder, and found Trunks sitting in one of the bean bag chairs.

"Hey Panny." he greeted.

"Hey Trunksie. What's up?" she asked, taking a seat in the bean bag chair next to him.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to hang out."

"You just wanted to get your mind off Goten and Bra's date." Pan teased. Trunks gave her a look and pulled out a deck of cards.

"What do ya say to a game of strip poker?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I say why not." she replied, taking a seat on the floor. Trunks started dealing the cards all the while looking at Pan. He set the deck down and picked up his cards, looking them over. Pan set two of her cards down, and picked up two more, Trunks doing the same.

"Alright Panny, what do you have?" he asked. Pan put down her cards and revealed a straight. "Nice hand, but sadly, not nice enough." he said, as he revealed a flush.

"Damn it." Pan growled, taking off her necklace.

"Wait, what are you doing? Necklaces and jewelry don't count."

"You never set any rules so I guess they do." she replied as she stuck her tongue out. Trunks moved forward to bite it, making Pan fall backwards. "Jackass." she mumbled, making Trunks chuckle. Just then they heard a loud clap of thunder. They looked out the tree house's window, and saw rain coming down.

"It's a good thing we built this to withstand bad weather." Trunks said, dealing out a new deck, as another clap of thunder sounded. Pan jumped a bit. She always hated thunder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About twenty minutes later, Trunks was down to his boxers, and Pan was still fully dressed. She couldn't stop looking at his muscular chest. The boy had an eight pack, who couldn't look at that.

"I give Trunks. Game over." she replied, finally able to take her eyes off his chest..

"What's the matter, Panny? Couldn't stop looking at my chest?" he smirked. Pan glared at him and blushed.

"No, I just don't want to play anymore, jackass." she replied. Another loud clap of thunder sounded and she jumped. Trunks looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"You're afraid of thunder?" he asked.

"No." she replied. Trunks smirked and got an idea. He picked Pan up and flipped her over his shoulder and carried her towards the door, all the while she was pounding her fists into his back.

"Trunks, put me down you asshole!" she screamed.

"I don't think so." he stood on the railing and was gonna jump off when a bolt of lightning struck the ground where he was gonna jump. He jumped back and went back into the tree house, closing the small door with his foot. He set Pan back down and she started punching him in the chest,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed. Trunks chuckled and caught her fists in his hands.

"Chill out Panny. It was a joke. I was gonna jump down with you, I wasn't just gonna drop you." he said. Pan looked at him and gave him a death glare.

"Never. Do. That. Again." she hissed through her teeth, sitting on the small couch in the corner. Trunks sighed and picked her up again, and sat on the couch before putting her back down so she was resting against him.

"You know, you could just have asked to have the couch." Pan said, a bit annoyed, and also excited.

"Yeah, but I like this better." he said, resting his hands on her stomach. Pan's breath caught in her throat, as she thought about the position they were in. Another loud clap of thunder cracked through the sky and Pan jumped about a foot in the air. Trunks chuckled and tightened his grip around her.

"Easy Panny." he said. Pan sighed, but relaxed when she felt his chin resting on top of her head. She relaxed completely and closed her eyes, Letting sleep take over.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. I started writing and couldn't stop. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, and only flame if you truly have a problem with the story. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you liked it. I own nothing  
**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 17**

**Goten: 16**

**Bra: 14**

Pan woke up the next morning to a pair of arms wrapped around her. She tensed at first, but then relax when she remembered last night.

'_Oh yeah, I met Trunks here and it started thundering. We played strip poker and he played a mean prank on me, then he picked me up and let me lean against him.'_ she thought.

Pan turned her head so she could look up at Trunks. His eyes were closed and his face looked so relaxed. Without thinking, she leaned up, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She felt him stir underneath her and she quickly turned back around and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She slowed her breathing so it was relaxed and relaxed all her muscles. She felt him stretch, and held back the shiver she felt as his body pressed against hers.

Trunks looked down at her and saw her eyes closed.

'_Did she kiss me, or was it a dream?' _he thought to himself. He shrugged it off and shook her slightly.

"Pan, wake up." he whispered, shaking her gently. Pan opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning." she whispered, trying to sound sleepy. Damn she was a good actress.

"Morning." he replied, stretching again.

"What time is it?"

"Um, eight in the morning." Trunks replied, looking at his watch.

"Shit! I have to get home." Pan yelled, jumping up. She moved so quickly, she didn't realize her leg hit Trunks's groin. He gasped and grabbed himself. Pan turned around to see what was wrong and started laughing.

"It's not funny, you legged me in the nuts." he groaned, his eyes squeezed shut, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry Trunks. It was an accident." she said in between fits of laughter. Once Trunks recovered he jumped on top of her and pinned her down, tickling her sides mercilessly.

"Paybacks a bitch, Panny." he said, as he continued tickling her. Pan kept laughing, but yelped however, when he hit one of the many slices covering her skin. Trunks stopped tickling her and looked at her. He slowly lifted up her shirt and gasped. Her stomach was covered in bruises, and there was a large cut covering her side.

"Panny…" before he could finish his sentence, Pan had taken off, heading for her house. Trunks just stood there dumbfounded. _' What happened to you, Panny?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan made it to her house and flew in her window, and found her mom and Miro sitting on her bed. Her mom looked very pissed, and Miro had a smirk on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick about you." Videl yelled. Pan looked at them and spoke calmly.

"I went out and got caught in the storm so I stayed with a friend." she replied. She wasn't lying, she did stay with a friend, and she did get caught in the storm.

"You could have called."

"Power was out." Pan said simply.

"Don't sass me. You're grounded. Now I'm late for work. Stay in the room and don't leave." Videl said. With that she left the room. Miro stayed and waited for the sound of Videls car driving down the road.

As soon as the car was out of hearing distance, Miro grabbed Pans arm and dragged her into her bathroom. She knew what was going to happen, so she didn't fight him. She knew it would only be worse. He threw her into the bathroom and locked the door, walking towards her. She sighed and leaned against the sink, as she felt her pants being tugged down.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and heard the sound of Miro's belt whistle in the air, before coming in contact with her sit spot. She held in the scream, and gripped the sink so hard her knuckles were turning white. She felt the belt come down again, this time harder, on the same spot. This time she screamed, she couldn't hold it in. Her screaming only made him hit harder and faster.

"Please, stop." she begged.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." he said, hitting her on her ass and thighs a few times, before refocusing on her sit spots. "You won't be sitting for awhile."

"Please. I'm sorry I made you both worry, please stop." she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he stopped. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the ground, making sure she landed on her raw backside. She yelped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"To make sure you'll never do this again, I'll just keep these with me." he said, grabbing some cream from the cupboard and walking out. Pan got to her feet and whimpered, pain shooting through her backside. She got to her room and fell onto her stomach

"Why me?" Pan said aloud. "What did I ever do?"

"Nothing bad enough to deserve that." a voice said behind her.

**Yeah, I know, chapter was short, but I had to end it there. Hope you liked it, and I will try my best to make the next chapter longer.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back for another chapter. Enjoy. Once again, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 17**

**Goten: 16**

**Bra: 14 **

Pan jumped up and landed on her backside on the bed. She yelped in pain and bit her lip. Trunks walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, picking her up and cradling her, rocking her slightly in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, resting her head against as he rocked her.

"I came after you to make sure you were okay, and to ask you how you got those injuries." he was about to say more when they heard footsteps.

"Under the bed, now." Pan said, moving out of his arms. Trunks got under the bed, just as the door opened. Miro walked in and growled.

"Who were you talking to?" he growled.

"No one sir." Pan said. Miro slapped her hard across the face, his nails slicing her cheek.

"You better not be lying. If you are I'll take you back in the bathroom, and this time I'll make sure you don't sit for a month." he threatened.

Under the bed, Trunks was using every once of strength not to come out and rip him to pieces. He heard the door close and came out. Pan was sitting on the edge of her bed, being careful not to move her sit spots to much. She still hadn't put her pants on, it was just to painful. Trunks stood careful picked her up and cradled her to him again, and flew out the window with her in his arms. She moved carefully and pressed her face against his chest, trying not to cry.

In no time they were back at Capsule Corp and in Trunks's room. He brought Pan to his bathroom, and laid her down on her stomach on the floor. He went over to his shelf, and grabbed a small bottle, then sat down beside her looking over her legs.

"Christ." he whispered. He squirted some lotion onto his hands, and started to put it on her welts. She cringed and flinched at his touch. He growled and put more on, being as gentle as possible. " How long?"

"How long what?" Pan said, trying not to cry out.

"How long has he been doing this?" Trunks asked, finishing up and picking her back up, taking her to his room. He sat down on his bed, and leaned against the headboard, while he held Pan tight in his arms.

"Since I was nine." she replied thinking back to that day.

**~Flashback~**

_Nine year old Pan was outside sparring with Goten and Trunks. She was going to throw a ki blast at Trunks, but then realized it would probably destroy the house, but Goten went to punch her, and she let go of the blast, nearly hitting Miro, who was coming out of the house. He grabbed her arm and turned to the boys._

"_Leave, now. I need to talk to her about throwing blasts near the house."_

"_Yes sir, but it wasn't her fault. I distracted her. She was about to diminish the blast but I went to punch her and caused her to let go." Goten said. Miro looked at him._

"_Yeah well, I'll give your mother a call and let her know. Now both of you, leave." he growled, dragging Pan into the house._

_Once inside, Miro dragged her my her arm up the stairs, all the while she was trying to get out of his grip._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she said, over and over._

"_You're gonna be sorry." Miro said, as he shoved her into the bathroom. He locked the door and started walking towards her, taking his belt off. Pan backed into a corner until she couldn't back up anymore. Miro grabbed her arm and roughly tugged her so she was against him. He sat on the toilet seat and threw her over his lap, and yanked her pants and underwear down._

"_Please don't." she begged, screaming when the belt came down on her ass. Her legs kicked out as he continued to beat her. He stopped, and made her think it was over, but as soon as she stopped crying he flipped the belt and started hitting her with the buckle, making sure to hit her thighs and sit spots extra hard. Pan kept screaming and crying, it hurt so bad._

_After thirty minutes he stopped. He stood up and dumped Pan onto the floor, making sure her raw backside hit the hard floor. She yelped and tried to get up, but he kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to stay down._

"_Tell anyone about this, and I'll make sure you suffer worse, and they die." he growled, lashing his belt down on her one more time. _

_Even after he left she stayed down, sobbing on the floor. She got up after an hour and painfully went into her room._

**~End Flashback~**

"I sat in my room crying for hours. The slightest movement caused me pain. That's why I didn't invite you over, or come over to train, it hurt to much." she replied, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Trunks held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Pan. I wish you would have told me." he said.

"I couldn't. He would have killed you. And… there's a bit more." she said.

"What more?" Trunks asked, hoping she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say.

**~Flashback~**

_Videl had been on a business trip for a week already, and she wouldn't be home for another three days. Pan was in her room sleeping, when Miro came in. He sat in the edge of her bed, and started brushing her hair, his other hands trailing down her stomach. Her eyes opened, and he removed the hand from her hair, and covered her mouth. _

_He moved his other hand under her over sized t-shirt, and slid her panties down. She started whimpering as he stuck a finger in her, stroking her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she knew this was wrong. He moved his fingers out of her and grabbed her hand and put them down his pants, moving it so she was stroking him. _

_She kept whimpering, she didn't like it. She felt dirty, and bad, like she hadn't bathed in days. _

_He took his hand off her mouth, and undid his pants, taking his length out, then put it back over her mouth. He kept moving her hand up and down ,moaning, until he came. He moaned one last time, before wiping his hand on his shirt, and leaving. Pan curled up into a small ball, crying into her pillow._

**~End Flashback~**

By now, Trunks was furious. His fists were clenched tight, drawing blood. Pan shifted in his arms, and pulled away, grabbing his hands, and looking at him. He looked into her eyes, and moved his hand, reaching up to stroke her cheek. She flinched at the movement, and watched his hand like a hawk. He rested it gently on her cheek, and she flinched again. He watched her, and looked into her eyes, shaking his head.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Pan. I would never hurt you. I promise you this. I'm gonna get you out of there, I'm not gonna let them hurt you again." he said, hugging her to himself, while she cried into his chest.

"Trunks, don't make promises you can't keep." she said against his chest. Trunks shifted on the bed into a lying down position, and moved her so she was on top of him. He felt her breathing relaxing and he tightened his grip on her sleeping form.

'_I will protect you, Panny. Even if I die doing it.'_ he thought to himself before falling asleep.

**Well, it was longer than the last. Please review and I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey there, I'm back for another chapter. I'm update quick as I can. I own nothing, so I hope you like it.**_

_**Pan: 14**_

_**Trunks: 17**_

_**Goten: 16**_

_**Bra: 14**_

Pan woke up and felt warmth surrounding her. She snuggled closer to the warmth feeling completely relaxed. She opened her eyes, and looked up at Trunks's sleeping face. This brought her back to when he held her the night before. She leaned up, and gave him a soft kiss, jumping when she felt his arms tighten around her, and his lips kiss her back. She pulled away and looked at him, blushing.

"What time is it?" she asked, trying to avoid blushing an even brighter red.

"It's about three in the morning." Trunks replied. Pan sighed and put her head back against his chest, closing her eyes.

"Pan, when we were at the tree house the other night, did… did you kiss me?"

"Yeah." Pan said softly, blushing a bright red. Trunks smiled softly and massaged his fingers through her hair. He turned over so he was on his left side, and Pan was on her right. He had one arm under her, resting on the top of her back and with the other hand he tilted her head up, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She was surprised, but kissed him back, moving her hands up his shoulders. They broke apart for air, and Pan nuzzled her head under Trunks's neck.

"Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it wrong for a seventeen year old boy to say he's falling in love with a fourteen year old girl?" Pan felt her heart speed up.

"Yes. Is it wrong for a fourteen year old girl, to say she's in love with a seventeen year old boy?" Trunks smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes. Looks like we're both breaking the rules." he said, resting his head on top of hers. Pan giggled and buried her head in his chest, pressing her body against his. Their bodies molded together perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they woke up again, it was to a knock on Trunks's door. Trunks opened his eyes sleepily, and yawned.

"Who's at the door?" Pan asked sitting up slightly.

"Don't know, stay here." he said, getting up and walking towards the door. He opened it and was greeted by his mother.

"Is Pan in there?" Bulma asked. Trunks was deciding whether to say yes or no, when Pan answered for him.

"Yes Bulma." she said, coming to the door. She only had her underwear on, so Bulma thought they were doing something else.

"Well, I'll let you kids get back to doing what you're doing." she said with a wink. Pan realized what she meant and shook her head,

"No, Bulma, that's not what we're doing." she said. Bulma looked at them and nodded.

"Okay. Oh, you're mom came by, I told her you were with Bra." With that she left. Trunks closed the door and picked Pan up by her waist bringing her into the bathroom. He placed her on her stomach, and looked through the shelf.

"You don't have to do this you know." Pan said, sitting up on her knees and wincing.

"I know I don't, I want to. I couldn't find this last night, but it's some stuff that will numb it." he said, as he sprayed the stuff on her sit spots. The cool spray felt good on her legs, and she felt the area go numb. Trunks put the spray back on the shelf, and Pan carefully stood up. She wobbled a little bit, while Trunks started laughing.

"You think this is funny huh?" she said, giving him a glare. Trunks nodded and bit his lip to keep from laughing more.

"Yes I do. Hey, it took the pain away didn't it?"

"Yeah." she mumbled, managing to walk.

"You know, you look kind of like a penguin when you walk like that." he pointed out.

That was it.

Pan jumped on tackled him to the ground, and started tickling him. She knew where all his sensitive spots were, and she started tickling his sides, showing no mercy. Trunks was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Okay, Pan, stop… I beg of you." he said, in between laughter.

"Nope. Say you're sorry first." she said, tickling him even more.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For telling you that you look like a penguin." he replied, clutching his sides. Pan smiled and stopped tickling him.

"Good boy." she said. She went to get up, but felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back down.

"And where do you think you're going?" Trunks asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. Pan smirked back.

"Well, I was gonna take a shower and ask you to join me, but after the whole penguin thing, I don't think I will." Trunks face went from happy, to sad in about three seconds.

"I said I was sorry." he fake pouted.

"Ha, I was actually gonna go home. My moms worried." Pan said, standing up and looking out the window.

"Pan, you're not going back there." he said. Pan turned and looked at him, a forced smile on her lips. Trunks put his hand on the side of her cheek, and she flinched slightly. He stroked her cut with his thumb, and she pressed her cheek to his hand, sighing softly.

"Trunks, I have to leave. I'm sorry." with that she flew out the window towards her house. Trunks was going to go after her but didn't. He knew he couldn't talk her out of not going back, but something in the back of his mind told him to go get her. That something was going to happen. He ignored the thought though, and went to take a shower, to try and a clear his head a little.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Pan flew threw her bedroom window, and went into her bathroom to take a shower. Her leg was still a bit numb, but she could feel it wearing off. She stepped in the shower, and let the hot water relax her.

As she dried off she felt the pain return to her backside, and winced.

'_Damn it, why couldn't this stuff have waited till I got my pants on to wear off?'_ she thought angrily to herself. _'It's gonna hurt even more when he gets a hold of me today for leaving last night.'_

She slowly made her way down the stairs, trying to prolong her punishment. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother and Miro sitting at the table.

"Pan where were you?" Videl asked her daughter.

"I thought Bulma told you I was there." Pan replied. Her mother made a motion for her to sit down, which Pan obeyed, hoping bring cooperative would get her a bit less punishment.

"I told you not to leave this house, and what did you do? You left the house." she yelled. Pan just sat I her chair and listened.

"Maybe grounding isn't enough. Maybe a spanking will make you obey. Pans eyes widened at her mothers words.

"No, mom, please don't. I won't leave the house again. I promise." Pan said. Videl simply shook her head. Miro spoke before she had a chance.

"I would be more than happy to teach her a lesson." he said. Videl looked at him and nodded.

"Go ahead, maybe now she'll learn."

"Mom no, you can't." Pan pleaded as Miro grabbed her arm.

"Obviously grounding doesn't work."

"You wanna know why I leave all the time? Hm? It's because he beats the living hell out of me everyday. When you're gone he belts me so I can't sit for a week, and while you were gone on business when I was nine he molested me." Pan screamed. Videl's face took on a series of emotions, anger being the dominant one.

"Don't lie to me Pan. He would never do that." Videl yelled.

"You wanna see the proof?" Pan yelled back.

"Yes." Videl said. Pan managed to get out of Miro's grip, walked over to her mother, turned around and pulled down her pants, yelping when she pulled to fast. Videl let out a gasp at the welts covering her daughters backside. Her eyes then went to Miro in an extremely pissed off glare.

"How dare you touch my daughter." Videl growled dangerously. Miro just looked at her.

"She was out of control, I had to do something about her. My father brought me up with a belt so…" he didn't finish his sentence, because Videl slapped him.

"I don't want to hear your excuse. You molested and beat my daughter." she said, slapping him one more time before turning back to Pan. She looked at her mother and backed up a little as she saw Miro stand up. He grabbed her mothers arms and turned her around then got down on his knees.

"I'm sorry, Videl. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'm begging you." he pleaded, but Pan saw right through his lies.

"Mom, he's lying." Pan said. Her mom looked at her daughter then back at Miro.

"Are you? Are you lying to me?"

"No. I would never lie to you, please believe me." he said, taking both her hands. Videl sighed, and sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around him. Pan just watched the scene, shocked.

"Mom, how can you believe that shit?" she said bluntly. Videl looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie, he said he was sorry, so I forgive him. Now it's time for you to do the same."

"Like hell. I'm never going to forgive that bastard for what he's done to me. I can't believe you would." Pan yelled, running out of the house. She heard her mother calling her, but didn't even bother turning around.

She landed on the Briefs lawn a few minutes later, and knocked on the door. Trunks answered and she threw her arms around him, buried her head in his chest, and cried. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, taking her to his room.

When he got to his room he kneeled on the floor, with Pan in front of him, running his fingers through her hair, lovingly, and holding her close.

"'What's wrong, Panny?" he whispered, rubbing her back with his other hand. Pan pulled away and looked at him before looking back at the ground.

"She…she…she chose him. She chose that bastard over me. I'm her daughter!" Pan yelled, pounding her fists against Trunks chest. Trunks caught her fists and she collapsed against him, crying harder than before.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I told her everything. About him molesting me, and about him beating me. I even showed her the welts. He got down on his knees saying he was sorry, and she forgave him. He was lying and I knew it. I told her he was lying, and she said he wasn't, and that she forgave him and so should I. I couldn't take it so I left and came here." she finished, her eyes squeezed shut, trying to stop the tears.

Trunks heard the doorbell ring, and then his mothers and Videls voices. He picked Pan up and set her on her feet, keeping one of his arms around her waist, and led her downstairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, evident anger, sadness in her voice.

"I'm not letting you go back with her." he said, his voice low. Pan grabbed into his arm and he tightened the grip he had around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They entered the living room, and Trunks growled when he saw Videl.. Bulma turned to her son and sighed. Vegeta was standing next to her not looking pleased.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked, keeping his voice surprisingly calm.

"Well, Videl wants to talk to Pan. Alone." Bulma said. Pan heard him growl dangerously. She let go of his arm, and nodded her head when he looked at her.

"Fine." The briefs left the mother and daughter alone to talk.

"Sweetie." Videl said, reaching out so touch Pans cheek. Pan flinched, and backed away a bit. Videl frowned but didn't try again. "Sweetie, I know this is hard, and no matter what, I want you to know that I love you, and I will always love you." Videl said. Pan was on the verge of crying. She didn't want to know what her mom meant by that.

"Miro loves me, and I love him a lot. And I know I can never ask you to come back or forgive him." Videl took a folded up sheet of paper and gave it to her daughter. " I love you hunny, take care of yourself." Videl kissed the top of Pans head and left. Pan opened the piece of paper, and that's when the tears started falling.

The paper was a guardianship form. It was already filled out, with her mothers name signed that clearly stated she was giving up her guardianship rights, and signing them over to the Briefs. All the paper needed was Bulma and Vegeta's signature and then they would be her new guardians.

'_Guess this proves she never wanted me_

"You okay?" Trunks asked, walking up to her. Pan didn't say anything. She handed the paper to Bulma and went outside. Bulma read it and her eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" Trunks asked .

"It's a guardianship form. Videl has given up her guardianship of Pan, and she's giving us custody." the blue haired woman stated, still shocked Videl would do something like that. Vegeta grabbed the form from Bulma's hand, grabbed and pen, and quickly scribbled his name down. He handed the paper back to her and went outside.

"Welcome to the family brat." he said, before walking into his training room. Pan sighed and let the light breeze push the swing she was sitting on. She saw a shadow fall behind her, and felt strong hands gently pushing her back, making the swing go faster.

"I'm sorry Pan." Trunks said, sitting on the swing next to her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." she said, smiling softly. " This is for the best. A new beginning." Trunks smiled, leaned over, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Things were gonna be different from now on.

**Last chapter. Or is it? The epilogue is last. Hope you liked my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the epilogue to my story. It will probably be short, it's just to tell you what happens after. This takes place two years later. I own nothing, please enjoy.**

**It's been two years since Bulma and Vegeta became Pans legal guardian, and things couldn't be better. Pan and Trunks had finally mated, as did Goten and Bra. Goten was shocked when he heard about what Pan has been through, and was ready to kick Miro's ass for messing with his niece.**___It took both Trunks and Vegeta to hold him down._

_As for Miro and Videl, they moved to America shortly after giving up guardianship. They now lived in California, and have a son named Jagger._

_At the moment Pan and Bra were sitting in the bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off. Five minutes seemed like an eternity to Pan. Finally, the timer went off, and she walked over to the sink. She picked up the test, and her breath caught in her throat. The test read positive. She looked at Bra and nodded her head. Bra walked over to her friend and hugged her. Pan cried softly._

"_Bra, what am I going to do? I'm sixteen, I can't be pregnant with a nineteen year olds baby." she cried. Bra rubbed her back and kept hugging her._

"_It'll be okay. You have to tell Trunks though." she said, pulling away and looking Pan in the eye. Pan nodded and got up._

"_Where is he?"_

"_His room I think." Pan headed for the door and down the hallway to Trunks's room. She knocked lightly before opening it. Trunks was sitting on his bed reading a book._

"_Hey Pan. What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the look on her face. Pan looked at the floor then back into his blue eyes._

"_Trunks… I'm… well, I'm… pregnant." she said, waiting for his reaction. Trunks face went from blank, to shocked, to ecstatic. He wrapped his arms around Pans waist and swung her around._

"_I'm gonna be a father?" he asked. Pan smiled, relieved, and nodded._

"_YAHOOOOO!" he yelled picking her up again and twirling her around._

"_What's going on?" Bulma asked, coming into the room with Vegeta, Goten, and Bra behind her._

"_I'm gonna be a father!" Trunks said happily. They looked from Trunks to Pan, and back to Trunks._

"_Congratulations you two." Bulma said hugging them both. Vegeta just smirked._

"_You both have no idea what you're getting into." he said, before heading back to his training room. Goten looked at them both shocked._

"_Pan, you're sixteen. I'm happy for you but… you're sixteen." he said. She smiled at him and hugged him._

"_I know, and I couldn't be happier." she said. Goten sighed and hugged her back, then looked at Bra._

"_Are you?" he asked. Bra blushed and nodded._

"_I was waiting for the right time to tell you." she said. Now it was Pan and Trunks's turn to look shocked._

"_Thank god you waited till dad was gone." Trunks said._

"_Yeah, I didn't want to lose the father of my child just yet." she replied, kissing Goten on the lips._

"_Well, this will be an experience for all of us." Pan said laughing. Bra smiled and hugged her mate while Pan hugged hers. _

_Yep, everything was perfect._

**How did you like that? And yes there will be a sequel so calm down. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review.**


End file.
